A variety of databases and related management systems are available commercially from a number of different vendors. In conventional scenarios, enterprises may provide at least some of their users with access to at least some of these databases. However, these conventional scenarios may raise a variety of administrative issues. For example, accessing databases provided by different vendors may involve using specific tools, training, and protocols specific or particular to those databases. Maintaining privilege and permissions information appropriate for the different users may be challenging, from a management perspective. In addition, different personnel may be specifically trained on one database, but may not be specifically trained on other databases, limiting their ability to access or support the different databases within the enterprise.